Mirror Maiden
3:00 de la mañana, fin de semana*.thumb|280px Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos vacíos de su escuela, tenía las manos escurriendo de sangre junto al pedazo de vidrio que sostenía en la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha tenia colgando de los cabellos una cabeza cercenada. Su gesto cínico y sonriente helaba la sangre y el ambiente a su vez. Ella seguía caminando sin prisa, después de todo no corría peligro alguno. Comprendía que ahora su vida no sería la misma de siempre, pero en gran medida eso ya no le importaba. No iba a resignarse ante la idea de un futuro incierto y cruel, sobre todo injusto, ella lo controlaría todo, tenía la habilidad y el poder para hacerlo, aunque por eso solo quedara en ella un ser retorcido y hambriento del hediondo “sabor” de la muerte, no dejaría que nada la detuviera, ella controlaría su propio destino y el de las demás personas. Camino un poco más, su ojo seguía sangrando y derramando a su vez un líquido negro, soltó la cabeza y entro en uno de los salones, miro dentro por unos momentos. "abre tus ojos… y mira tu destino…"- dijo en la soledad del salón. *años atrás* Una pequeña niña se encontraba jugando en el patio trasero de su casa, era de apariencia muy adorable, cabello negro y rizado, sus ojos eran grandes y de color café oscuro, llevaba puesto un vestido azul con holanes blancos un poco manchado por la tierra. Aquella niña se encontraba jugando con un par de muñecas, cuando sintió sed, se levantó y entrando a la casa fue directamente a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso con jugo y lo tomo rápidamente. Dejo el vaso en la mesa y se sentó en la silla continuando con su diversión junto a su muñeca, pero hubo un momento en que solo paro, de la nada comenzó a escuchar un susurro, muy tenue y seco, incomprensible para ella, mirando a todos lados, percatándose de que no había nadie a su alrededor, luego se quedó viendo el vaso fijamente, raramente su cabeza se puso en blanco al mirar aquel vaso, concentrándose cada vez mas, poco a poco logro ver como el vaso comenzaba a crujir débilmente hasta que arrastrándose aparentemente por su cuenta, callo del borde de la mesa, destrozándose en el suelo. La pequeña se quedó mirando con asombro, realmente lo había hecho ella?. Ante el estruendo su madre llego a la cocina y al ver el vaso roto actuó con enfado reclamando: -me puedes decir como sucedió esto? -lo… lo siento mamá…-dijo victoria bajando la cabeza algo triste -cuantas veces te he dicho que no juegues con los vasos de vidrio, porque no dejas de hacer travesuras?- -no era mi intención mami… -está bien… ya no me digas más, vete a tu cuarto, yo limpiare esto- dijo tomando una escoba y un recogedor para limpiar los pedazos de vidrio que habían por el suelo. Victoria se retiró a su cuarto y se quedó sobre su cama por el resto del día. Sin embargo, durante la noche, mientras dormía abrazando a sus peluches, escucho de nueva cuenta como esa voz extraña parecía susurrarle nuevamente. Se despertó y miro a su alrededor, y a pesar de la oscuridad que se atenuaba por el brillo de la luna pasando a travez de las cortinas, ella quedo inmóvil viendo sombras que se formaban en toda su habitación, estas sombras eran inhumanamente altas, tenían formas extrañas y en lo que parecía que era su cara, tenían muecas y gestos demoniacos, victoria estaba aterrada, no podía dejar de mirarlos mientras estos se acercaban a ella, cuando los tuvo demasiado cerca, grito de terror y de la nada los vidrios de las ventanas en su cuarto reventaron. Su madre entro corriendo preocupada por el ruido, pero solo encontró a su hija llorando del terror y los vidrios regados por todo el lugar, mas lo extraño, era victoria se encontraba ilesa. Desde ese día, victoria tenía mucho miedo de estar sola, no quería que su mama se fuera a trabajar y la dejara sola en casa, ya que esas visiones se estaban volviendo más aterradoras, pero era más aterrador el hecho de que, cada que se asustaba, las ventanas y cualquier cosa hecha de vidrio comenzaban a crujir y rechinar. Ante tales acontecimientos, vino una temporada de mudanzas continuas, de casa en casa, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde finalmente se sintieran tranquilas ella y sus padres, sin embargo las visiones continuaban, victoria no podía controlarlas, veía gente muerta, accidentes que aún no ocurrían, y esas sombras la seguían a donde quiera que fuera. Los problemas en casa parecían hacerse más fuertes también, tanto que su padre Tomas, un hombre a quien ella adoraba con todo el corazón, termino por divorciando de su madre, y con ello se sintió aun mas sola y desprotegida, mas aparte, cayó sobre ella un enorme sentimiento de culpa, se sentía culpable por aquel suceso. Paso el tiempo, y a medida que victoria crecía, las visiones parecían controlarse, hasta que casi no se hacían presente en días, meses, semanas e incluso algunos años. Era el segundo semestre de preparatoria, y victoria se encontraba pasando unos apuntes de la pizarra a su cuaderno, en eso el profesor hace un anuncio llamando la atención de todos los presentes. -ella es Samanta Wings, es la nueva compañera que nos acompañara por el resto del semestre, espero que puedan integrarla al grupo para que no se atrase con los temas estudiados- dijo el profesor dejando pasar a una chica de cabello café claro, y de ojos verdes, se veía seria y hasta un tanto enojada, causando que el grupo solo se le quedara viendo, victoria se le quedo mirando de igual manera pero después de unos momentos no tardo en reconocerla, pero para evitarse problemas espero a que fuese la hora del descanso para finalmente ir a verla -hola Samanta, que gusto volver a verte, ¿te acuerdas de mí?- pregunto Victoria de manera sonriente, pero su sonrisa poco a poco se fue apagando debido a que Samanta solo le dedico una mirada seria y molesta, victoria no lo comprendía, Samanta no era así, al menos como ella la recordaba, su carácter era totalmente diferente, tratando de pasar de largo eso, trato de sacarle conversación, pues ella recordaba que no se habían visto desde que terminaron la primaria. -y dime samanta, ¿cómo has estado? Por lo que veo cambiaste mucho y veo que también… -¿¡te puedes callar perra estúpida?! noNo quiero escuchar nada que venga de ti- Samanta se levantó molesta y salió del salón dejando a Victoria con una cara sorprendida y de no creérsela -¿pero que?...- se dijo victoria a si misma mientras ponía una mirada triste. Regreso a casa con la intención de olvidar ese sentimiento de extrañes y tristeza que había dentro de ella, fue directo a su cuarto y se dejó caer sobre su cama para dormirse unos momentos, pero después de un rato en que cerró los ojos, sintió un extraño sentimiento, algo andaba mal, sin embargo no comprendía el que era, por lo que prefirió ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo. Se despertó cerca de las seis de la tarde, había dormido demasiado, aunque ella sintió que solo habían sido unos minutos, prendió su laptop y se dispuso a navegar un rato por internet, pero al sentarse en su cama y poner la laptop en sus piernas, sintió un mareo que casi la tira de lado, por lo que sostuvo su cabeza con una mano y con la otra se apoyó firme en la cama, preocupada fue a buscar unas pastillas a la cocina para los dolores de cabeza y los mareos, las tomo y se retiró a su cuarto de nuevo. Pasaban los días, casi era mitad de semestre, y cada que intentaba hablar con samanta, está siempre le respondía de mala manera, además las cosas no mejoraban con ella, por lo contrario iban cada vez peor, ahora samanta se había creado un pequeño grupo de amigas a las cuales les había contagiado su odio, y entre todas, comenzaban a molestarla, le tiraban sus cosas o le arrojaban objetos a la cara o a su cabeza, Victoria no se molestaba con eso, ni siquiera lo pensaba, victoria estaba más concentrada en otras cosas, como en ese extraño sentimiento el cual no la había dejado en paz desde ese primer día, le preocupaba, seguía sintiendo que algo andaba mal. Andaba perdida en sus pensamientos pero en eso choco con una persona y al ver quien era se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, era Mark, uno de sus mejores amigos y más grandes compañeros. -oh victoria, lo siento no te vi- dijo el chico alto, de cabello corto color castaño y de ojos color azul -no te preocupes Mark, estoy bien- le sonrió de manera cálida. -oye victo, ¿quieres ir a tomar un café en la salida? -me parece perfecto- le respondió victoria -bien, entonces nos vemos allá- se retiró dándole unas palmadas a la cabeza de manera cariñosa, mientras a lo lejos, samanta la veía furiosa, y se retiró con aire de pocos amigos. Mientras tanto victoria se concentró en las horas que faltaban de clases para finalmente salir con Mark. Que era eso, no tenía idea, se sentía demasiado feliz. Paso el día, Victoria iba en camino para encontrarse con Mark, salió de la escuela y camino por la acera de forma tranquila, saco su teléfono para mandar un mensaje a su madre, diciéndole que llegaría más tarde. Al ver hacia el frente, vio de repente como un auto chocaba contra otro de manera brutal y muy aparatosa, ella se quedó en shock y temblaba un poco, respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió, quedo un poco más calmada al ver que eso que había sucedido era nada más una visión, hace tiempo que no tenía una, y no se explicaba por qué le estaba sucediendo de nuevo, trato de ignorarlo y siguió con su camino, encontrándose con Mark en la cafetería de la cuadra siguiente. En la cafetería. -lo siento Mark, perdona el retraso. -no te preocupes, el que estaba asustado era yo, siempre eres puntual, que sucedió?. -hubo un accidente, pero todo está bien, jeje- respondió ella sonriendo y un poco apenada -oh, bueno, entonces ¿qué quieres tomar? -un té helado está bien-respondio victoria -bueno, entonces ve a la mesa yo voy por las bebidas- se retiró el chico a las barras donde servían la comida. victoria se sentó en una mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana, y miro afuera tranquilamente, pero de repente comenzó a sentirse mareada, era el mismo mareo que le había dado hace tiempo, nuevamente todo le daba vueltas, pero ahora no podía sentir sus piernas, asustada se levantó de la mesa pero inmediatamente se cayó, algunas personas fueron a ayudarla, pero cuando victoria vio sus rostros estos no parecían humanos ni nada parecido, lo que se mostraban eran rostros monstruosos y demoníacos, con trabajos hizo que todos se apartaran de ella, le estaba costando respira, y casi a rastras salió del lugar. Mark dejo las bebidas en la mesa y salió tras ella para ver que le sucedía, la tomo de los brazos y la sujeto fuerte -victoria! tranquila! que te sucede?- dijo Mark mientras trataba de someterla ya que victoria estaba forcejeando mucho por el miedo -no, suéltame maldito demonio- grito aterrada thumb|280px -victoria, ¿de que estas hablando? tranquila!- finalmente termino abrazándola con fuerza para retenerla, victoria ve al frente y ve a una persona ir hacia ellos, pero en lugar de ver a una gente normal, victoria vio a un cadáver demoníaco acercarse a toda velocidad, en el supuesto impacto victoria suelta un grito y se desmaya. -victoria? te sientes bien? victoria, responde,- decía Mark tratando de reanimarla, Victoria se fue despertando poco a poco, estaba aún algo mareada pero ya menos que antes, tenía la vista un poco borrosa. -¿he? ¿Mark? ¿Qué me pasó?, -eso es lo que yo quisiera saber, ¿en serio estas bien?, -si, si eso creo, mejor me voy a casa, lo lamento Mark. -espera, yo te acompaño, después de esto no me siento seguro dejándote regresar sola- le sonrió amablemente mientras le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse Llegando a la casa de victoria, está aún se seguía bastante débil, pero podía disimularlo completamente, sin embargo, se sentía muy avergonzada de haber generado tal espectáculo en plena calle. -muchas gracias Mark, desde aquí ya puedo sola- le sonrió cálidamente -no hay de que, realmente me tenías preocupado, pero lo bueno es que ya estás bien, bueno, ¿crees que podrás ir a la escuela mañana? -claro que si, solo necesito dormir. -bueno… esto… creo, que ya me voy.- dijo algo sonrojado mientras miraba a otro lado -muy bien, gracias por ayudarme Mark- seguía sonriendo amablemente, rápidamente Mark se inclinó a ella y le dio un beso tierno en los labios a lo que victoria se quedó muy sonrojada y sin palabras. -bueno, ahora si ya me voy- sonrió de manera traviesa y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Al día siguiente, en la escuela, todo seguía normal, las mismas clases, las mismas cosas por hacer, pero para victoria, todo se tornaba muy extenuante, y seguía con ese extraño sentimiento, se sentía mal, sentía que algo andaba mal, muy a parte de lo que sucedía con samanta, y muy aparte de lo que ocurría con sus visiones, Victoria no rendía lo mismo durante las horas de clase, tenía una pesadez tremenda por lo que pidió permiso para retirarse temprano a casa, en el camino de regreso comenzó a sentirse perseguida, al darse la vuelta vio como unas sombras enormes comenzaron a ir tras ella, Victoria corrió lo más lejos que pudo desviándose del camino, hasta que al dar vuelta en una calle, se topó con samanta y su grupo de amigas. -finalmente te agarro de frente y a solas, que suerte la mía- dijo burlándose al ver el estado en el que estaba victoria. -escúchame samanta, no tengo tiempo para esto, me están persiguiendo y tengo que irme rápido, no me siento para nada bien, por favor entiende. -oh, no claro que no, tú no te iras de aquí- tronando los dedos, llamo a sus compañeras que inmediatamente apresaron a Victoria, esta trataba de soltarse pero era inútil. -samanta, ¿porque haces esto? ¿Porque a mi? ¿Yo que te hice?- dijo algo molesta y triste. -que me hiciste? ¿Qué que me hiciste? Simple, dejarme en ridículo, siempre siendo la bonita de la clase, siempre siendo la más lista, siempre siendo la hija preferida!- grito furiosa y junto a las demás chicas comenzaron a darle de golpes a Victoria, esta solo se podía quedar entumida en el suelo, tratando de resistir el dolor de cada golpe, de cada patada, como pudo, se fue zafando poco a poco de entre todas, se puso de pie y trato de escapar, pero nuevamente la tumbaron al suelo. -mi padre siempre te prefirió a ti! Siempre! Y yo que?¡- pateando a victoria con fuerza, descargando su odio. -por favor samanta, perdóname, lo siento, lo siento, yo no sabía, pero tu tampoco dijiste nada, jamás me hablaste- lloraba con dolor por cada golpe que le brindaban, apenas logrando ver entre todas a samanta. -claro, nunca lo hice porque nunca me lo permitieron, nunca me hicieron caso, siempre preferían a la hermanastra bonita y simpática- jaló del cabello a victoria para hacer que se levantara por la fuerza. –veamos que pasa si el bonito tesoro se rompe- enojada, comenzó a darle de rodillazos en el estómago hasta que la dejo de rodillas, Samanta le soltó el cabello y saco de su bolsa un anillo bóxer que estaba adornado con picos de metal, y en cuanto victoria levanto la cara para ver a samanta, esta le planto un golpe directo en el ojo izquierdo, reventándole el ojo, victoria grito de dolor sin control mientras se tomaba la cara y se quedaba en el suelo, Samanta se rio de manera sínica, se limpió las manos en su chaqueta y se fue junto a sus compañeras dejando a victoria sola. -a-ayúdenme… por favor… ayuda- gritó y lloro, sin soltarse la cara, la poca gente que acudió a sus gritos fueron a ella y llamaron una ambulancia. Horas después, victoria se despertó en una cama de hospital, estaba muy mareada y tenia un dolor punzante en la cara, con la vista cansada y borrosa miro a su alrededor, y vio a su mamá que se encontraba al lado de la cama. -mamá, que, que sucedió?...- pregunto cansada -hija mia, has despertado gracias a dios, estas bien? Tu padre viene para aca, tu mientras descansa. -esta bien mami, pero…- se toco la cara sintiendo las vendas que estaban cubriendo la cuenca de su ojo izquierdo. -lo siento cariño, hicieron todo lo posible, pero no había solución para tu ojo, pe-pero, no te preocupes, podemos pagar un remplazo de igual color al de tu ojo, y asi nadie lo notara,- trato de animarla pero Victoria solo se quedo callada mirando a otro lado toda perdida. Cuando llego Tomas, el padre de victoria, este se puso a hablar con la madre fuera del cuarto donde estaba su hija. -esto es tu culpa, de no haber tenido una hija con otra mujer esto jamás hubiera pasado. -cállate Lorena, Samanta no tiene la culpa, estaba celosa porque tu consentías mucho a Victoria. -como puedes estar de su lado? mira lo que sus celos le han hecho a mi hija!,- gritó histérica para seguir discutiendo con su exmarido, victoria lo estaba escuchando todo, pero prefirió quedarse callada. Pasaron alrededor de dos meses, y Victoria fue dada de alta gracias a su recuperación impresionante, inmediatamente, después del hospital, se retiraron con un ocularista, el cual, le coloco un ojo de vidrio para sustituir el perdido. -bueno, no es de mismo color, pero no se ve nada mal,- le sonrió calmadamente pero a la ves nerviosa, mientras sostenía un espejo frente a victoria, esta se miró, ahora tenía un ojo de vidrio de un color azul extraño, se quedó callada por unos momentos, se sentía extraña, y más porque por más real que se viera aquel ojo de vidrio, no podía ver con él, lo que era el doble de raro, sin embargo luego sonrió para no preocupar a su madre. Unos tres días después, victoria no tenía ganas de salir, se sentía muy desanimada y más porque cuando había ido a la escuela, todos se le quedaron viendo con rareza por su ojo falso, estaba deprimida, y más porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que Samanta le dijo aquel día, de cierto modo se sentía culpable, tanto que no podía evitar llorar, pero en cuanto las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir del ojo que le quedaba, de la cuenca de su ojo falso igual comenzó a salir un líquido negro y espeso que poco a poco comenzó a mesclarce con sangre, inició un dolor punsante y nauseabundo en su cabeza, mientras las voces macabras invadían sus oídos, siluetas extrañas comenzaron a dibujarse en todo el cuarto. Victoria lloró con más fuerza, por la mescla agonizante de las emociones, en su desesperación, comenzó a notar cómo su ojo de vidrio estaba adquiriendo la capacidad de ver, pero no una vista común, si no que le dejaba ver con más nitidez a las presencias, incluso las que estaban ocultas, era una vista abstracta, llena de colores neon azulados que resaltaban mas la macabra apariencia de esas presencias. Su madre al escucharla fue a verla, y cuando la vio tirada en el suelo tomándose el ojo del que escurría aquel liquido negro, la llevó de nuevo a una clínica, y le realizaron unos estudios para averiguar qué era lo que le sucedía. -usted es Lorena Wings? Venga, tengo que hablar con usted,- dijo el galeno de blanco con mirada seria, lo que solo preocupo a Lorena, y se retiró al consultorio para hablar con el doctor. Victoria se quedó sentada en una camilla, pero no pudo evitar ir a escuchar a escondidas lo que el doctor tenía que decir. -mire, se ha encontrado algo extraño, no sabemos exactamente que es, pero sea lo que sea, está consumiendo su cuerpo, su sistema nervioso más que nada, y hasta que no sepamos que es no podremos tratarlo, pero algo así dudo que tenga remedio, y conforme a avanzado los últimos momentos en que lo contrajo, se ha expandido severamente. -no es verdad…- dijo asustada, -es…, incurable?..., me…, me voy a morir? -No, espera mi cielo, doctor esto no puede ser, mi hija no se puede morir -lo siento, no tenemos nada para enfrentar esta enfermedad, no hay remedio -no, no, esto no puede ser, yo no quiero morir,- dijo toda asustada, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, provocándole un mareo nuevamente, comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta. Pasaban los días, y victoria aun no podía ni quería aceptar lo que le había dicho el médico. No importaba como, pero ella haría lo posible por cambiar eso. Caminaba por la escuela en la tarde, con la mirada al suelo, realmente estaba aterrada, sintió una punzada fuerte en su cabeza y su vista se nublo nuevamente, victoria comenzó a asustarse, pero quiso atribuirlo todo a su imaginación. Corrió como pudo tambaleándose, y tratando de despejar su mente, era demasiado, estaba llegando a su límite.thumb|270px -victoria, espera, a dónde vas?- mark la persiguió hasta alcanzarla y abrazarla. -ya no puedo, ya no puedo más,- grito abrazándolo con fuerza. -tranquilízate, mira, si es por lo de tu ojo no te preocupes, ellos son unos tontos y son muy superficiales- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa para calmarla -no es eso..., es que...- lo vio a los ojos, llorando por el ojo verdadero mientras que el falso se mantenía opaco. -tranquila, tranquila ya paso.- junto frentes con ella para tratar de calmarla. Victoria lo veía fijamente sin soltarlo aún, y sin dejar de llorar, pero sorpresivamente vio como Mark comenzaba a vomitar sangre, y cayó al suelo, teniendo a Samanta tras de él y esta tenía unas tijeras ensangrentadas en la mano. -Mark!! Mark!... porque lo hiciste samanta?- grito llorando mientras tomaba el cuerpo del chico que se desangraba, sintiendo como algo se rompia en su corazón y su mente. -esto es venganza pura, tu arruinaste mi vida, me quitaste todo cuando llegaste a esta vida, es hora de que yo te lo quite todo también, ese es tu destino. Victoria se quedó viendo a samanta, y la palabra destino hizo eco en su mente, el destino, el destino estaba en esto? el destino estaba en contra de ella sin razon... el maldito destino era el culpable. Bajo la mirada llorando, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de mark. -con que, esto es el destino… esto es… una verdad cruel… que no le importa quien seas… te ataca envenenando todo lo bueno que tienes en la vida… siempre… jugando con las personas… poniéndoles pruebas esperando ver su respuesta… bien… esta será la mia…- los vidrios de las ventanas en los salones comenzaron a crujir nuevamente, y de la nada reventaron, ella los hizo reventar y con la fuerza que lo hizo, algunos vidrios se encajaron en samanta. -que demonios es esto? que has hecho?.-dijo asustada y adolorida, pero victoria no le respondió, solo se levantó, dejando el cadáver en el suelo y camino hacia samanta. -esta es mi respuesta… yo lo controlare todo desde ahora…- dijo de manera fría, mirándola con una mirada vacia, samanta corrió a encerrarse en la escuela toda asustada, cuando la vieron sus compañeras se quedaron extrañadas, hasta que vieron a victoria, que tenia varios virios flotando a su alrededor. -corran, es un monstruo, es un monstruo,- grito sin dejar de correr, las demás chicas comenzaron a correr, pero antes de alejarse mas, victoria hizo que todos los vidrios se encajaran en los cuerpos de ellas una y otra ves, desparramando la sangre por todos lados. Victoria camino hacia ellas viendo que la mayoría estaban muertas, excepto una que aun luchaba por alejarse a rastras, victoria le piso el estómago, con una mirada fría e indiferente por unos segundos, poco a poco su gesto frio tomo cinismo y demencia, levanto un pedazo de vidrio de los más grandes que había ahí, y lo dejo caer repetidas veces en el cuello de aquella chica, hasta cortarle la cabeza totalmente, la tomo de los cabellos y la miro fijamente, contemplando su cara de terror, se levantó y sin soltar la cabeza, siguió caminando buscando a samanta. por donde quiera que victoria pasara, las ventanas crujían y se reventaban, pero sin hacerle el mínimo daño. Llegando al tercer piso de la escuela. Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos vacíos de su escuela, tenía las manos escurriendo de sangre junto al pedazo de vidrio que sostenía en la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha tenia colgando de los cabellos una cabeza cercenada. Su cara se encontraba en blanco, y solo seguía caminando. Entro a un salón y se quedo en la puerta por unos momentos, soltando la cabeza de la chica. camino hasta una loquer donde se guardaban unas batas y se quedo frente a el por unos momentos, viendo a través de su ojo de vidrio que había alguien adentro. -"abre los ojos. y mira tu destino.".... . Informe de última hora, viscerales asesinatos se reportaron en la academia goldleik, las víctimas fueron 5 chicas, tres de ellas habían sido cruelmente acribilladas con vidrios de las ventanas rotas, otra había sido cruelmente decapitada y su cabeza se encontró en el tercer piso de la institución, por último, la última de las chicas fue encontrada en un loquer de utilería, estaba ensartada contra el fondo de este, como si fuera un títere clavado, le faltaban los ojos y tenia una gran abertura en su estomago lo cual había dado paso a que todos sus órganos se salieran de su lugar, en las ventanas del mismo aula se encontrar una oración rayada con vidrio ensangrentado, la frase decía, "open your eyes, and look your destiny". Aun no se sabe la identidad del asesino que genero estos actos tan desagradables, y que dejo a su ves este mensaje, se recomienda tener cuidado en cualquier momento, y en caso de sospechas comunicarse rápidamente con las autoridades correspondientes. “extraído de periódico local; macabras esculturas hechas con cadáveres se han reportado en los últimos meses, no se sabe quien las genera, no se han encontrado testigos que den referencias sobre su paradero ni de su aspecto en general, lo único que se a podido capturar de ella, fue un video tomado un teléfono celular, el dueño de este artefacto fue encontrado muerto, en el video se mostraba al supuesto asesino de espaldas, tenía una chaqueta larga color azul oscuro de manga corta, pantalones blancos y su cabello color negro era rizado, las autoridades están desesperadas por no poder frenar estos acontecimientos tan macabros, y se recomienda que uno no salga de su casa tan tarde, ni que se confié de cualquier extraño, y por último, y puede que suene extraño, pero mientras no se atrape al responsable, manténgase alejado de cualquier objeto que pueda proyectar el reflejo o este hecho de vidrio, se ha comprobado mediante el video del celular, que este asesino usa de una manera paranormal los espejos o el vidrio, controlándolos con la mente supuestamente. Este asesino a dejado grandes cantidades de muertos desde los solo 3 meses que apareció, dejando en todos sus crímenes macabras esculturas confeccionadas con los cadáveres y pedazos de vidrio para ensamblarlos unos con otros, la mas famosa y espeluznante hasta ahora, a sido la de una mariposa hecha con los cadáveres de una familia de 5 integrantes. Si encuentra a alguien con características similares a las de este asesino no tarde en comunicarse con el departamento de policía local. -vaya que tonterías, ya no saben que mas inventar.- dejo el periódico en la mesa y tomo una tasa de café -es mejor tener cuidado cariño, no se sabe si pueda ser verdad o no, pero es mejor estar prevenidos. -son solo estupideces que inventan para vender mas periódico, no hay nada que temer. Bueno, me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde para el trabajo, nos vemos en la noche.- aquel hombre se retiro, subió al auto y se fue. Pasaban las horas, eran las 7 de la noche, y una niña pequeña se encontraba practicando ballet sola en su cuarto, cuando mira que la ventana se abre por si sola. -quien es?- vio toda curiosa a la chica que entraba por la ventana y se sentaba en la cama. -mia, que sucede pequeña con quien hablas? Que se rompió?.-dijo la madre entrando en el cuarto y con la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas rotas, vio algo que la horrorizo, haciendo que soltara un grito de terror, su pequeña hija se encontraba ensartada en la pared, tenía las manos levantadas haciendo un arco sobre su cabeza, y las piernas separadas como si estuviera haciendo un salto de ballet, la madre comenzó a llorar desconsolada mientras se acercaba al cadáver de su hija que aún estaba escurriendo de sangre. Entre sus llantos de dolor, escucho que las ventanas de la cocina rechinaban, bajo de inmediato a ver que era, y se encontró con una parada chica en medio de la cocina. -tu! Tu hiciste esto! Me las vas a pagar!,-grito la madre molesta, agarro un sartén y corrió a golpear a la chica, pero esta la esquivo rápidamente. –porque lo hiciste? Era solo una niña. -Es verdad… asi lo decidi yo.thumb|260px -no, no eso no es correcto.-queriendo atacar de nuevo, aquella chica de del ojo azul, rompió un vaso e hizo que los vidrios se incrustaran en las piernas de la mujer, tirándola al suelo. -.el destino es cruel, no lo ves? Es cruel sin importar quien seas…. Porque siempre quieren ver el lado bueno de las cosas?.... mejor…. Abre los ojos, y mira tu destino.- las ventanas de la cocina, los vasos y los platos, todo lo que estuviera hecho de vidrio o cerámica reventó, levantando los pedazos mas grandes sin tocarlos, la chica fue hasta la madre y uno tras uno, los encajo en su cuerpo repetidas veces. -cariño, ya llegue…- dijo el hombre entrando a la casa, todo estaba oscuro, y tropezones avanzo por la sala. – Marta, Mia, dónde están?.- dijo en la oscuridad, entrando a la cocina piso algo espeso y viscoso que estaba en el suelo, tomo una linterna que estaba debajo en la alacena y cuando apunto la luz siguiendo el rastro de sangre por el piso vio el macabro acto, su esposa estaba sentada en una silla a la mesa de la cocina, le faltaban los ojos, tenía múltiples apuñaladas y aun tenia pedazos de vidrios incrustados en el cuerpo, en la posición en la que estaba era como si estuviera cocinando, tenia un cuchillo en mano, y varios ingredientes y utensilios frente a ella. Jerry quedo asqueado y se dirigió a buscar a su pequeña hija, encontrándola clavada en la pared, no resistió mas y apenas la vio de esa manera vomito al suelo mientras comenzaba a llorar. -. Es algo muy cruel verdad?.- dijo alguien desde la sala, jerry bajo las escaleras encontrándose con una chica sentada en el sofá tranquilamente. -quien,… quien eres tu?.- -. Es algo cruel y deprimente…. El destino que a llegado a tu casa…, o no?.- se levantó tranquilamente y camino hasta -aléjate, maldita aléjate!.- grito moviendo la lámpara de un lado a otro, para después arrojarla y salió corriendo subiéndose al auto. -. … es inútil escapar… el destino te atrapara de cualquier forma, da igual si lo quieres ver o no, ire por ti- dijo quedándose en la sala, a través de su ojo, podía a ver al hombre que desesperadamente arranco el auto y acelero, conducía a toda velocidad, al ver en su retrovisor podía ver a la chica sentada en la parte de atrás pero al voltear no veía a había nadie, lo que causo que acelerara aun mas y por el miedo cerro los ojos aun conduciendo. -. Abre tus ojos…- sonrió aquella chica -. Y mira tu destino. …- los vidrios del coche explotaron y provocaron que Jerry estampara el coche contra una barda de contención. Esta es la respuesta, es la respuesta de esta chica, la respuesta de este ser… ella tomara en sus manos el destino de las personas y de si misma. abre tus ojos, y mira tu destino... Categoría:Otro Categoría:Humanos